Our Gospel Truth
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Ben, hijo del Rey Adam y la Reina Bella, traerá a cuatro chicos de la Isla para integrarlos a Auradon, dándoles una oportunidad. Entre ellos están la hija de la Reina Malvada, el hijo de Jafar, el hijo de Cruella De Vil, y por último, la hija de Hades /AU Hades cria a Mal en lugar de Maléfica.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Maléfica gritaba como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho. Bueno, en realidad gritaba del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando descubrió que los inútiles de sus servidores habían buscado durante diéciseis años dentro de todas las cunas en lugar de buscar a alguna joven con la edad estimada de la princesa. _"¡Busquenla! ¡Debajo de las piedras! ¡De cualquier escondite! ¡PERO ENCUENTRÉNLA!"_, vociferaba, mientras sus esbirros corrían desesperados para acatar sus órdenes.

Lejos de ahí, dos figuras corrián desesperados, mientras tarareaban _"Duérmete bolita, duérmete ya, porque si no te duermes nos aplastarán~"_ lo más quedamente que podían para no ser oídos más que por la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Corrieron, corrieron, y cuando llegaron a mitad de camino, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del atajo del que ellos tenían conocimiento. La pequeña cosa se movía inquieta entre los brazos de uno, mientras el otro sacó la llave que abría el portal de la entrada que decía en letras grandes _"¡PIERDÁNSE!"._

Aunque ellos quisieran, no se les tenía permitido dicho privilegio.

Se subieron a un carrito minero, con mucho cuidado de la criatura que llevaban tapada en la manta que encontraron por ahí. Bajaron hasta el nivel más subterráneo, y para temor de ellos, no escuchaban los ladridos falsos de perro. Eso significaba una cosa: Él estaba despierto.

Sus piernas débiles temblaron cuando divisaron su espalda cubierta de cuero negro y picos filosos. Cuando volteo a verlos, solo bajaron la mirada y alzaron a la bolita de carne que se movía en la manta.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que se aproximó y la tomó en brazos, alzándola para quedar cara a cara. Pudo divisar en su redonda carita de mejillas regordetas y pálidas, los ojos verdes brillantes. _Todo en ella gritaba que era hija de su madre._ Pero fue en el momento que los bracitos se escaparon de la manta y su manita se estiraba, buscando tocar su rostro, con una adorable sonrisa.

La primera sonrisa inocente que recibía en toda su longeva vida.

− ¿Le dio nombre? −inquirió a sus dos esbirro.

− L-La llamó Mal Igna, señor −respondió Pena, con su voz rasposa.

− Está claro que es igual de mala con los nombres como con las personas −dice haciendo una mueca− Tsk, le dejare eso al menos−se dirige a los temblorosos esbirros− Busquen lo que sirva para reemplazar la leche materna, no quiero arruinarla. Al menos, sus habilidades para secuestrar niños nos resultaron útiles en este caso, espero sean buenos encontrando lo que les pido.

− ¡A la orden, señor! −dicen Pánico y Pena al mismo tiempo, tropezando entre ellos mientras salían del escóndite.

Se quedaron solos.

En ese momento, Hades se permitió sonreír genuinamente, acomodando a la niña y acunándola entre sus musculosos brazos. Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, provocando que soltara la risa más melodiosa; era verdadera música para sus oídos, no como las de aquellas Musas.

− Oh, pequeña, lo que hice para quitarte de los brazos de la bruja de tu madre −inicia− Espere pacientemente este momento, pero finalmente te tengo conmigo. Y te juro que no te apartarán de mi lado−hacer una promesa en la Isla de los Perdidos no funcionaba. Pero la determinación en sus ojos azules dejaban en claro que él si lo haría, porque solo estaba en esa Isla por error. Era un jodido Dios, ¿qué les pasó por la mente cuando lo encerraron?− Nadie ósara a posar un dedo sobre ti, o lo lamentarán. Porque nadie se atreverá a dañar a Mal, la princesa del Inframundo, la Hija del Dios de los Muertos.

La sonrisa desdentada de Mal significó para Hades que a ella le gustaba como sonaba eso. A él igual.

* * *

**Primer fic de "_Descendientes"_. Este es un AU basado en la idea de que Mal no crece con Maléfica, sino con Hades. Su vida será muy distinta, tal vez con el resto del Core4. Y tendrá referencias al lado de dios de Mal (referencias a "_Hércules"_).**

**En esta ocasión, la referencia es de como Pánico y Pena se robaron a Hércules del Olimpo, de eso a la susodicha habilidad de secuestrar niños. Y también ambos sirvientes, que creo que debieron aparecer en la película.**

**El siguiente Cap empieza en la primera peli, y hablaré de las vidas de Mal, Evie, Jay y Carlos en este AU. Habrá futuro Ben x Mal, Jaylos, DougxEvie, Harrylos, etc. **

**Escribí esto como un modo de olvidarme del conflicto con Spiderman y lo dolida y afectada que estoy. No me siento capaz de escribir de Peter hasta que haya esperanza de que mi arañita vuelva a su hogar y a su rol protágonico. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


	2. El decreto real

**Capitulo I: _"El decreto real"_**

En un mes él sería Rey. Apenas tendría diéciseis, pero sería Rey. Y le estaba dando vueltas a la cual sería su primer decreto Real. Sabía que sería recordada, y que lo juzgarían dependiendo de cual sea. Debía ser algo que beneficiara al Reino de Auradon.

Sin embargo, desde hacr un mes que no puede quitarse ese sueño de encima; aquel de la chica pelimorada de ojos verdes fríos, con una sonrisa enigmática y alzando la cabeza cómo si el mundo le perteneciera.

Nunca la habia visto en Auradon, ni en ningún otro lado; ella debía ser de la Isla.

A partir de eso, pensó en el hecho de que no la pudo conocer por la barrera que los rodeaban, los prejuicios contra los villanos y más. Comenzó a ver que había más chicos en la Isla, que vivían apartados de ese mundo en que él vivía. Y se sintió frustrado de que él tuviera privilegios.

¿Qué clase de Rey sería si no ayudaba a los que no hicieron nada para ser encerrados?

− Decidí que los chicos de la Isla de los Perdidos vivirán aquí en Auradon −dice y ve el desconcierto en el rostro de sus padre.

Alude al hecho de que los hijos no son sus padres.

Alude a darles una segunda oportunidad.

Ellos le enseñaron a darles segundas oportunidades a los inocentes, sus padres entenderían.

Como Rey, buscaría acoger a los inocentes muchachos.

Como Ben, deseaba encontrar a la chica de ojos verdes.

* * *

La gente salió huyendo tan pronto descubrieron cual era la figura detrás de los mastodontes sucios. Los únicos que no se mostraron aterrados (o al menos no sacaron a relucirlo) eran los tres adolescentes que se voltearon hacia la figura que salía en medio de los dos sujetos.

− Señora del Mal, que honor que venga ante nosotros −dice Evie, la muchacha de cabello negroazulado y ojos castaños, con su sonrisa encsntadora y actitud prudente.

− Espero hayan estado haciendo maldades−inquiere pasando la mirada entre los tres jóvenes− De ser alguno de ustedes mis hijos, les diría que los detalles son los que diferencia entre "malo" y "diabólico". Pero lo que pase con ustedes poco me importa. Solo vine porque tengo novedades−dice y los señala− Ustedes fueron elegidos para ir a otra escuela..en Auradon.

El trio intentó hacer su huido, pero se vieron detenidos por otros de los descerebrados seguidores de Maléfica. Cuando volvieron al suelo, tuvieron que enfrentarse a la verdosa mirada de la Reina del Mal.

− Espere, en ese lugar hay príncipes lindos −dice Evie, con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

− Sí, y yo no uso uniformes si no son de cuero de verdad −se opone Jay, alzando uno de sus musculosos brazos morenos descubiertos, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro enmarcado por su largo cabello negro.

El gesto fue ignorado por el más joven, que dio unos pasos adelante− Yo leí que en Auradon tenían perros−sus ojos cáfes mostraban terror− Mamá dice que son criaturas rabiosas que comen a los niños que no obedecen− y para empeorar, Jay lanzó un ladrido que provocó que Carlos De Vil saltará asustado.

_"¿Cómo terminé con este séquito de niños?"_, penso Maléfica.

Ah, sí, porque Grimhilde era la única con suficientes conexiones en la Isla, y su niña era encantadoramente bella como para manipular a los hombres. Porque el hijo de Jafar era ágil, joven y tenía manos rápidas para conseguir lo mejor que se podía en aquel lugar. Y el pequeño De vil era listo, compensando su falta de gracia y músculos, además de que era bueno limpiando, como presumió Cruella.

Los tres chicos consiguieron su cetro, pero no servía de nada sin la magia. Eran útiles, pero a ninguno podía enseñarle lo que era ser una copia de ella.

Cuando volvieron a la Guarida, dejo en claro que es lo que quería que hicieran: que buscarán la Varita del Hada Madrina y se lo entregarán. Todo con tal de conseguir lo que siempre aspiraron: el dominio total sobre todos los Reinos. Tuvo que recurrir al recurso de "Recordemos a nuestros enemigos y nuestros rencores contra ellos" para convencer a la Reina, Cruella y Jafar.

Por último, luego de que la Reina entregara a Evie su espejo y abriera la "bóveda" tomó su querido libro de hechizos. Sus ojos se posaron en uno de ellos y se lo entregó, para desconcierto del grupo.

− ¿Por qué yo? −inquiere Jay, sin disimular su sorpresa.

− Eres el hijo de un genio, muchacho, asi que comienza a usar tu cerebro y usa sabiamente, para el mal mayor, los hechizos. Pronto los usarán para lo que quieran−miro amenazadoramente al trio−, pero solo sí hacen lo que yo diga−sentencia.

El sonido de un claxon aviso al grupo de la llegada del vehículo que los alejaría de la Isla.

Carlos fue el que más rápido corrió, tratando de no ser atrapado por las garras de su madre. Jay también camina, mirando burlonamente al resto, mientras se roba con discreción el adorno del frente de la limusina. Evie entró con elegancia natural, sonriendo al ver a Carlos aliviado.

El hombre de traje y lentes, el chófer, miraba todo, cómo si esperará algo más. Maléfica lo notó.

Fue cuando escuchó la exclamación y gritos que supó que alguien le había mentido. Uno de sus sirvientes sufrirá, después de descubrir que no son tres niños los que fueron llamados a Auradon.

La multitud abrió paso cuando se escucharon las voces chillonas diciendo _"¡Abran paso ante su Señoría!"_. Desde la limusina, mirando en la puerta entreabierta, el trio vio a una figura en cuerno negro y picos, con cabellos azul flameante: Hades. A su lado, una chica, de la edad de ella, de cabello morado y ojos verdes caminaba ignorando las exclamaciones. Pero lo que captó la atención de la hija de la Reina Malvada, fue la bolsa que sostenía y que lanzó dentró de la maletera abierta.

Ella miró a Hades unos segundos, diciendo un simple _"Adiós"_, que el otro correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza. La chica entonces entró en el auto, ignorando el desconcierto de los otros tres que la acompañaban.

Hades se dio la vuelta, y antes de volver por donde vino, miró hacia el balcón desde donde Maléfica lo observaba con veneno inyectado en la mirada. Le mosró uba sonrisa socorrona propia de él, para proseguir con su camino a su escóndite, con Pena y Pánico abriéndole el paso. Cómo si fuera un Rey. O peor, un Dios que siempre se sale con la suya.

_Maldito infeliz._

* * *

El conductor entró al auto, pero en la parte de los pasajeros había una especie de silencio incómodo. Aunque a pesar de la tensión, eso no evitaba que Carlos hurgara emtre los dulces predispuestos, mordiendo lo que es un "alfajor de chocolate" sin quitar la mirada de ls otra chica.

−¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven? −pregunta, harta de tantas miradas fijas.

−Con que eres _ella, _la hija de Hades−dice Jay valientemente.

Ella rodó los ojos.

− Sí, sé que no me parezco a él, pero lo soy ¿Algo más que agregar que no se relacione con mi padre o mi misteriosa presencia en la Isla? O mi madre −inquiere, observando al trio de chicos. Su silencio y cómo se erizaron fue su respuesta− Bien, ahora díganme, ¿qué les pidió Maléfica? Y no nieguen nada, ¿por cuál otra razón existiría para que sus padres los dejarán ir de la Isla a menos que fuera por algo allá en Auradon? Espereeen... −hace un gesto que impide que los otros respondan, mientras muestra una sonrisa socorrona igual a la de su padre−Ya lo deduje, es la varita ¿o? −susurra, cómo si el conductor los pudiera escuchar− Es una verdadera locura~.

− ¿Y por qué tu padre te dejo ir? −inquiere Evie, algo molesta por la prepotencia de la chica.

− ¡Quiere que vaya al Olimpo y le de un puñetazo a Zeus y a Hércules! −dice en voz alta, generando que el conductor los mirará con una ceja alzada del otro lado, aunque no lo supieran por aquello que bloqueaba la vista con el chófer− Naah, solo...dijo que fuera, pues ¿qué tengo que perder? De seguro nos regresarán en unos días −aunque su comentario era pesimista, no es cómo si los otros no lo hubieran pensado− Ay, ¿y no me dirán sus nombres?

El grupo se miró entre sí, antes de que la peliazul decidiera estirar su mano con elegancia y alzando el mentón con superioridad.

− Evie, hija de la Reina Malvada. Ellos son Carlos, hijo de Cruella, y Jay, hijo de Jafar −dice, mientras la chica mira la mano unos segundos antes de estrecharla.

− Mal, hija del Señor del Inframundo −dice con una sonrisita, para después separar su mano de la de Evie.

Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, sin responder a la pregunta que Mal les había dicho. Hasta que Evie presionó un botón dónde se abrió aquella ventana donde vieron que se acercaban al borde de la Isla. _"¡Es una trampa!"_, grita Carlos, mientras el trio se agrupaba y gritaba sintiendo su fin cerca.

Solo que no llegó, y vieron como un puente se forjaba con el paso de la limusina.

−¡Oiga! −grita Jay, llamando la atención del chófer, con el control que Evie tenido hace poco en sus manos ("_¡__Hey!"_, exclamo la chica)− ¿Esto abrió la barrera?

−No, eso abre el agarage de mi casa−responde−. Y este botón...−cuando lo aprieta, la ventana se cierra entre ellos.

− Odioso, que gran sujeto −dice Mal, tranquila.

−¿No te asusto que pudimos morir? −pregunta Carlos.

− De haberlo hecho, volvería como un alma dónde mi padre y diría "Eh, papá, el viaje fue más corto de lo previsto"−se rió.

Aquel comentario tan extraño, se ganó una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Evie. Porque, ¡vamos! tiene cierta gracia. Jay no ocultó que si le divirtió con la carcajada que soltó. Mientras Carlos pensó que con aquel sentido del humor tan oscuro, definitivamente debía ser hija de Hades.

* * *

El recibimiento fue al estilo Auradon. En otras palabras cualquier cosa que nunca vieron en la Isla, como aquellos carteles, la música, y la gente vestida con colores pasteles y sonrisas que llegaban a doler el verles.

Nada cómo demostrar la diferencia de mundos, que ver una disputa entre Carlos y Jay por aquella cosa que el menor quería. Evie salió con la frente en alto, tratando de no mostrar la verguenza que sentía por causa de aquellos dos. Mal no tuvo problemas en dar un salto sobre el par, situándose cerca de la peliazul.

Mal observó como el Hada Madrina (porque ese moño era reconocible dónde fuera) se acercó y con un sutil reproche escondido tras una sonrisa le pide a los dos chicos se devuelvan lo que tomaron de la limusina.

−¿El Hada Madrina? ¿La de "Bibidi babidi boo"?−pregunta Evie con interés y fingida emoción, detectó la ojiverde.

−Bibidi babidi, tú lo dijiste −claro que la mujer se mostró halagada por saberse conocida.

−Es un gusto conocerlos−dice el chico detrás del Hada Madrina, vestido tan prolijamente y con un rostro que a Mal le sonaba...familiar−Soy Ben.

−'Príncipe' Ben−le interrumpe la castaña a su lado− ¡Será nuestro Rey!−dice con emoción.

Ah, con que ese era el chico que los sacó de la Isla. Vio la emoción en la expresión de Evie, quién dijo que adoraba a los príncipes y que por ser hija de la Reina Grimhilde eso debía hacerla una princesa.

−La Reina Malvada no tiene ningún título aquí. Igual que tú−le sacó en cara la chica castaña.

Mal no pudo evitar el ver cómo Evie decaía ante eso. Claro, la elegancia y la belleza, además de su modo de vestir y actuar demostraban que la Reina hizo de todo para recordarle a Evie que era una princesa.

Y esta chica le acababa de destrozar esa realidad.

Claro, tuvo todo sentido al saber que Audrey (así se llamaba) era también princesa y novia del heredero. Estaba claro que en esa cabeza no habia más que aire. Evie no tenía nada que envidiar.

Cuando el Hada Madrina se retiró, recordando su estricta regla de los horarios, y que Ben y Audrey los guiarían, entonces Ben pudo presentarse ante ellos. La ojiverde no paso desapercibido que el príncipe se la quedó mirando por muchos segundos y sostuvo su mano demasiado tiempo. Aparte de eso era muy formal.

−...El día en que nuestro pueblos se unieron−dijo con orgullo, con Audrey sonriendo tontamente tras él.

−O el día en que los cuatro supimos dónde estaban los baños−dice Mal, y escucha la risita de Carlos tras ella.

−¿Estuve un poco formal?−pregunta el castaño avergonzado.

−Sí, un poco bastante−responde. Y por los fuegos del inframundo, se le hacía un poco incómodo en cómo se le quedaba mirando.

−¡Hey! La hija de Hades, ¿no es cierto?−interviene Audrey, y Mal siente que esta vez le agradecería por interrumpir aquel incómodo momento. Pero no lo haría, nah−Oye, no te culpo porque tu padre trato de matarnos a todos y conquistar el Olimpo, ni nada. Y de haberlo hecho pudo haber matado tal vez a los padres de Ben o a mi madre antes de que despertará−Un segundo, Mal solo pensó en "despertará", "mamá" y el hecho de que el nombre de Audrey empezaba con 'A'.

Oh, mierda.

−Oh, mi mamá es Aurora, la Bella...−inicia cómo si se le hubiera olvidado.

− ¡Durmiente! Sí, lo sé, se nota que eres su hija tan...−la expresión de la otra esperaba un halago−"Rosada". Disculpa, ¿pero heredaste del lado de tu padre?

Jay fue esta vez el que se rió.

−Pero olvídalo, cómo dicen "lo pasado pisado"−ríe incómodamente, al mismo tiempo que Audrey.

El sentido del humor paterno nunca había causado tantas risas a otros que no fueran su padre o a otros villanos.

Ben comenzó a guiarlos, explicando que la edificación fue construido hace 300 años, bla bla, transformado en escuela, bla bla. De hecho, lo único interesante fue cuando el pequeño De Vil saltó asustado ante la estatua que cambio de la forma humana del Rey Adam a su forma de Bestia. El príncipe le calmo, diciendo algo de que todos podemos cambiar y eso.

−¿Se le cae el pelo?'−pregunta en broma.

−Tiene prohibido subirse al sillón−responde el chico.

Mal entrecierra los ojos, y sonrie ladinamente. Con que el chico tenía sentido del humor. Curioso.

* * *

Después de eso conoceron a Doug, el hijo del enano ese. Otro momento incómodo con la princesita de sonrisas fingidas, quién se llevó a rastras al despistado muchacho que seria Rey. Además de las clases de Bondad (que obvio fue creada especialmente para ellos), no hubo nada nuevo.

Hasta que llegó a la habitación que compartiría con Evie.

Por los titanes, necesitaría filtro soltar. No le emocionaba tanta luz como a la no-princesa. Se aproximó a las cortinas y las cerró, contradiciendo a la chica. Una mirada fue suficiente como para callarla.

Sacó de la bolsa el cuaderno y el lápiz mantenido lo más limpio posible. Se permitió sonreir cuando vio a Evie acomodar sus otras cosas, dándole la espalda.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el grito de emoción de la chica, quién miraba la ropa que habia en SU propio armario.

Esperaba que el suyo tuviera negro y azul de la familia. Y tsmbién deseaba que aquí le perimtieran teñirse el cabello azul. Odiaba los genes maternos, y no quería que reconocieran aquel lado suyo.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, alzando la mirada se vio sola.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la ventana (apagando las luces de camino). Cómo sospechó, aquí no habia guardias ni nada, por lo que no debía haber problema para salir. Se sujetó del marco de la ventana, y saltó al árbol cercano, bajando por este mismo. Su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad.

Inhaló y exhaló. Su padre le habia dicho que si Maléfica tramaba algo con lo de los chicos de la Isla, que quizá ello conllevaba magia. Pensó que seria difícil pero cómo aquí ya no la usaban, no le dificultó sentirla.

Y no le sorprendió donde terminó el rastro.

* * *

El libro de hechizos estabs sobre la mesa, totalmente ignorado por el portador asignado que se divertía con aquel juego, con Carlos y Evie como observadores.

−Vaya trio de mequetrefes, así esperaba verlos−dice una voz que generó que todos se congelaran y Jay perdiera la partida.

Todos se giraron para ver a Mal en la ventana de la habitación, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisits maliciosa.

−Disculpa, pero si no lo vas a usar, ¿puedo tenerlo?−señala el libro sobre la mesa.

Carlos corrió y lo tomó, abrazándolo cómo si la chica fuera arráncarselo.

− ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? −pregunta Evie, colocándose delante Carlos.

−Detalles,detalles. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? No me respondieron antes−dice, pero los otros tres no hablan, por lo que rueda los ojos− Saben, respondere por ustedes: vienen por la varita del Hada Madrina. No nací ayer, su muy poco sútil interés en la varita y el hecho de que sus padres esten relacionados con Maléfica, se deba a que quieran abrir la barrera.

−...Definitivamente no eres tonta −dice Jay, bastante sorprendido.

−Estoy aquí para decir que quiero lo mismo, el abrir la barrera−dice, entrando a la habitación.

−¿Por qué? −pregunta Evie con desconfianza.

−Por mis propias razones, pero sabemos que nuestro fin común es liberar a los villanos, ¿por qué no unirnos?

−Porque tu padre es el Dios de la Muerte−responde Carlos.

−Ni que fuera el Dios del Engaño−dice Mal haciendo una mueca−Vamos, se ve que de verdad les urge un líder.

La mirada que Evie y Carlos compartieron decía que ella tenía razón. Ninguno tenía madera de líder en sí, ni siquiera Jay que tiene el cáracter fuerte.

Hablando del mismo, este se aproximó a la chica de ojos verdes. Parecía que buscaba la mentira (que debía tener) en la mirada femenina. Sin embargo, algo le hizo estremecerse, porque esos irises le parecían demasiado familiares. Eso asustaba.

−Bien, únetenos, pero si vemos que nos traicionas...−pasa el dedo por el cuello.

−Me quedo claro como que el cabello de mi padre es inflamable−dice−¿Cuál es el plan, por cierto? De seguro quieren irse pronto de aquí, así que querrán buscar la varita hoy−las miradas dejaban en claro que no−Bueno, hay que ver su ubicación.

−...Úsare el espejo de mi madre−dice Evie, sentándose y sacando el dichoso objeto−Espejito espejito en la pa-, en mis dedos, la varita del Hada Madrina quiero−improvisa las rimas.

−Está muy cerca−dice Jay, al ver la imagen de la varita en el espejo.

−Espejo mágico, no tan cerca−pide la peliazul, pero la imagen se mostró muy lejos−Un poco más cerca...más...más...−dice viendo cómo se acercaba la ubicación.

−Mejor vuelvo al juego, pase al nivel tres−dice Carlos.

−¡Alto!−lo detienen al unísono.

Era un Museo, y Carlos con una de las computadoras robadas de Jay descubrió que no estaba tan lejos.

Volverían a casa antes de que el Sol saliera. O más bien sus padres vendrían para destruir Auradon, pensaron tres de los hijos de villanos. Mal, por su lado, con sus propios fines personales, solo ansiaba una cosa: volver a ver a su padre...y a su hermano menor.

* * *

**Primera parte lista. Voy a aclarar que Mal quedara un poco Ooc, porque como ella fue criada por Hades tendrá mas carácteristicas de su "father". Y el resto del grupo, poco a poco voy a mostrar las diferencias de su vida sin Mal al crecer. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
